Masters of Death
by Nemesis13
Summary: Arya Stark died, then she met Death's granddaughter at the crossroads. Said green eyed woman called herself Lillith, and gave Arya a choice, move on, or become the twin sister of Harry Potter and help him achieve his destiny. In exchange, when they eventually passed on the pair would be reborn as Eddard Stark's children once again, magic powers included. How could she say no?
1. New Beginnings

**Ever have a sleep deprived idea just kinda float out around there and you couldn't make it go away until you wrote the damn thing?**

**This.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Looking about the empty void surrounding her Arya Stark could not help feeling slightly cheated, after all in her admittedly too short life she had dedicated herself to Death and while it seemed a bit childish she had been expecting something a bit more... substantial, out of the afterlife.

"That is because limbo reflects what we expect after death little wolf, and let us be honest with ourselves here, you took the Hound's words to heart. Dead is dead, simple as that, though I admit it is a rather bland tableau."

Spinning around she met the gaze of a gorgeous woman with scintillating emerald eyes, and most disconcerting the whites of said eyes were light stealing black and their pupils slit like that of a snakes. In any other circumstance Arya would have jumped back into a defensive pose and demanded to know exactly what the fuck was going on, but she could tell the raven haired woman held no ill will towards her so she instead replied in a terse tone.

"What is this?"

The woman hummed, shrugged, then began walking away, Arya stood still a few moments while observing the woman's receding form before letting out an annoyed huff and followed her.

After a time, seconds, minutes, hours, days later, Arya could not truly tell, the woman spoke again.

"As I said before, this is limbo, the inglamorous inbetween of all the worlds of the living, the dying, the dead, and the what-if's. What I am is, hmm... I suppose the easiest way to explain what I am is to simply say that I am Death's many time removed granddaughter. You may call me Lillith by the way."

Arya swallowed, hard, before nodding and muttering out, "All right then, Lillith."

Lillith clicked her tongue and let out an annoyed sigh, "The problem I ran into with you is you are one of Grandfather's favorites, unlike so many others who claimed to serve him you actually meant it in the end. _Then_ you managed to get assassinated by a group of idiots who were literally playing with wild fire and _whoosh_, you, the bad guys, and about four city blocks were gone in an instant. This is...unacceptable, and while I cannot really do anything about it at the moment I do have some options for the future, if you agree to them that is."

Arya took in a deep breath then nodded slowly, "I'm listening."

Lillith smiled kindly, it was terrifying.

"That's the thing I always loved about you little wolf, you are at your core an idealistic opportunist."

Arya grit her teeth, Lillith simply smirked until the young woman before her relaxed and her shoulders fell in resignation.

"Continue..."

"You are so much easier to deal with then your brother and cousin, honor matters to you but it is not what the sun rises and falls on. Regardless my offer is simple, you are to be born as the twin sister of a child of prophecy and you, well, become a Stark to him. He is your pack, despite how terrible your early lives will be you will always have his back, you will train him, protect him, and be there for him."

Arya stared at Lillith blankly for a time before drawling out, "Oh that sounds so...enticing..."

Lillith snorted, "Oh come off it you really think that's the end of it all? In exchange for bringing peace to that world, when you two pass you will be reborn as Eddard Stark's second daughter once again, alongside your twin brother. Both of you with the knowledge of your previous lives."

Arya stared at Lillith for an eternity before the woman finally sighed and glanced to the side, "Also in your new life your brother will be a wizard, you will be a witch, and those powers will carry over when you are reborn in Winterfell."

What?

"I...we will have magic?"

Lillith grinned in return, "Sweetie the space time continuum will quite literally be your bitch. You will be able to summon the elements, turn dirt into raging centaurs, blades of grass into flying steel spears, the very air into poisonous gas. That is just for starters by the by."

Arya stood straight and met the green eyed demon's eyes evenly as she asked, "The frozen dead?"

Lillith grimaced at that while shaking her head to the side in annoyance, "Yes, the Others, nasty bit of bullshite the Children pulled off and made your peoples problem. Regardless, yes, magical fire will make a difference, just do not rely solely on it, you already saw what happened to the Dragon Queen after all."

Arya shivered, "She didn't deserve that..."

"Neither did Jon, but if you take the offer..."

Arya sneered and met Lillith's gaze evenly, "You are a real right cunt you know that?"

Lillith smirked, "So I've been told, is that a yes?"

Arya grit her teeth and nodded, "Fuck it...yes."

Lillith grinned, touched her forehead, and then Arya was swept away.

* * *

Hadrian and Aryanna Potter were by anyone's standards, good kids. Insisting they just be called Harry and Arya the twin orphans that resided at 4 Privet Drive, Surrey England did all they could to endear themselves to their neighbors and teachers. They helped the elderly with their yard work, helped their incredibly pregnant neighbor at house 7 put her groceries away, helped that crazy widow Mrs. Figgs with her cats, and actively participated in class answering all questions with bright enthusiasm.

So, when both six year old children came to school one day with black eyes, multiple bruises, and missing teeth all while avoiding their older cousin's smirking visage, phone calls were made.

In another reality, in another time, Vernon Dursley would have managed to talk his way out of a severe case of child abuse with some bluster, bribes, and an insistence that 'boys will be boys'. Unfortunately for him he had to deal with the existence of Arya Potter, who not only stood before her brother taking the most severe strikes from their beatings, but also had absolutely no issues going into excruciating detail over the abuse they had endured under Vernon's care when asked by the police.

When the fat bastard was dragged off to lockup, Petunia, now near tears in relief over finally being free of the brutish man had made them sit down and eat dinner with her and Dudley, who was quite frankly in shock.

The twins didn't really care regardless, Vernon was gone, Dudley was ordered by their Aunt to leave them alone, and they were given Marge's guest room with their own beds, much better then the cupboard under the stairs, thanks.

Vernon had been given ten years in prison for his various crimes, not only was he being charged with child abuse he was also found guilty of embezzlement, apparently he'd been sifting off the books for years and no one had been the wiser. Their aunt had never finished nursing school and had been a house wife for so long that without Vernon's income it looked like they'd all be homeless, and they would have been if it wasn't for a slightly shocking revelation following her filing for divorce.

The twins mother, one Lily Potter nee Evans had set up a fund to support her older sister if she ever left her pig of a husband, just enough to get her through the rest of her schooling and to support her children, with no further explanation given. All almost as if by magic.

Life moved on, the twins essentially pinned Dudley down and forced him to study and to stop bullying other kids, and the Evans family lived on happily.

Then, one bright day Dudley walked into the kitchen holding the morning post cocking his head to the side confusion, "Morn'in, mum Arya and Harry got some weird letters, the heck is a Hogwarts?

Petunia froze up and Arya let out a tired sigh.

So it begins.


	2. Amusement At the Expense of Your Peers

**I know, updating a story a few hours after I posted it, what the hell? Honestly? I liked the idea of this one and wanted everyone to understand the flavor of Harry and Arya they would be dealing with... That and I'm still awake and seriously considering downing a fifth of vodka and seeing if that does the trick.**

**So tired.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is just stupid."

"I know it is."

"I know you know, that's why I'm complaining to you about the idiocy of our situation."

"Harry..."

Arya's brother continued on unabated, "Anyone else would be rightfully confused as to why I was complaining about the fact we were given a letter detailing how we are supposed to use an enclosed ticket to travel on a train to a magical Castle of Doom in the arse end of Scotland without any instructions on how to reach said train."

"_Harry-"_

Harry met her gaze evenly while raising a brow, "And that being said mum isn't an idiot and has pointed out the very likely fact that this is a setup, and we are stuck standing here looking like fools waiting for the other shoe to drop despite the fact she let us know exactly how we were supposed to get on the train beforehand."

"Fucking hell Harry..."

"Which means we are just standing here, at King's Cross, looking like a pair of mentally deficient penguins waiting for the trap to spring when I could be playing Tetris."

Arya paused at that, "Penguins?"

"If I'm going to look stupid it might as well be memorable."

Arya couldn't help it, she broke out laughing which earned her an honest smile from her brother. Then a large group of redheads passed by while their mother yelled out, "Completely full of muggles, why they don't time this for slower hours is beyond me! Now exactly what platform are we supposed to enter?"

As the smallest member of the party, and the only other female chirped out "9 3/4's mum!" Arya let out a tired sigh as she handed her smirking brother a chocolate bar.

"To be fair who would have thought they'd make it that obvious?"

Harry shrugged as he stuck the candy into his hoodies pocket and glanced at the snowy owl sitting on his trunk in response to her dirty look, "Later Hedwig, there are normals about."

The owl huffed and glanced away then shifted about in annoyance as Harry began dragging the cart towards the barrier towards the magical train.

As they passed through and took in the sight of the Hogwarts Express the young magicals smiled brightly and moved ahead as Harry finally replied to his sister, "I'm going to give you that one Arya, really I am. That was...what would mum call it..."

"Ham fisted?" Arya suggested.

"Quite, regardless lets find a cabin and be done with this."

They settled for a cabin housing a panicking kid and a know it all, Harry and Arya managed to introduce themselves without stating their last names and spent most of the ride to Hogwarts trading stories and playing cards.

Harry took it upon himself to try and make Hermione understand _why_ she needed to tone it down a bit, while Arya put a knife in Neville's hand and began instructing him on how to properly use it.

After all, if he viewed himself as a squib, no one would expect him to shank them during a confrontation, now would they?

This declaration made him turn a bit green, but he gained a determined glimmer in his eyes as Arya showed him the proper way to stab people.

Harry did his best to make sure Hermione didn't notice the by play, it wouldn't do for his new friend to realize his sister was...

Well...

Psychotic? Ish?

After their arrival at Hogsmeade, the boat ride to the castle, and having to stand there and listen to a blonde ponce that Arya kept calling Joffrey whine about _everything_, the sorting ceremony began.

"That hat is singing Arya," Harry muttered to his sister trying his best not to wince.

Arya didn't bother with that, covering her ears in disdain, "Is that what they call it now?"

Neville and Hermione turned towards their new friends with apprehension but they both looked amused, and that's all that counted really.

When the sorting began, Hermione was placed in Ravenclaw, Neville in Hufflepuff, then Arya was called forth and much to Harry's complete and utter lack of surprise she was placed in Slytherin. He causally wondered how many snakes would end up dead this year as he was called forth and almost immediately placed in Gryffindor.

The lions yelled and cheered and basically acted like fools while Harry caught his sister's gaze for a moment, she winked at him and smirked from the stoic table of future politicians.

The bitch.

Harry could only grin as he nodded to her.

As the feast ended Harry stood and as the houses briefly brushed past each other he flicked a knut into the air and a hand shot out grabbing it before it even began falling.

Harry grinned at Arya who flicked the coin back at him and as he caught it he cheerfully stated, "Let the good times roll."

Arya's returning grin made the Slytherins surrounding her cringe in fear.

The next seven years were going to be _fun_.


	3. First Year

**I decided we're just power walking through the years that I really don't care about. Freeing Sirius (because Arya is going to love the nutjob) will be a focus point, as will the Triwizard Tournament but honestly I'm more focused on the twins becoming adults and being chaos incarnate before they are reborn in Arya's original world.**

**Which is going to be hilarious.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a certain rhythm that had taken hold of the first years this term, which was something Minerva and Severus had taken note of immediately. The long suffering pair had been putting up with teenage hormones, prickly pride, and Albus' machinations for so long that any change to the status quo was quickly noticed after all.

The Potter twins were of course the catalyst to changes this time around but it was not necessarily a _bad_ thing, after all Harry reigned in the more boisterous of the house of Lions and his sister...well...

"She has terrified her year mates into compliance and I really have no idea what, if anything, I should do about it."

There, Severus finally said it, after months of keeping his peace he admitted to his long time confidant that an eleven year old girl with a near fanatical sense of familial loyalty and a sadistic sense of humor had cowed Slytherin into behaving like polite and productive members of society.

Minerva sighed while stirring her tea, "How many times has Mister Malfoy been stabbed thus far?"

Severus tilted his head to the side a moment actually thinking about it before replying, "Twelve by Miss Potter, twice by Mister Longbottom, and once by Miss Granger, though that one was with a fountain pen so I am unsure if that counts or not."

Lucius had _not_ been happy about this turn of events but there was literally nothing in the school rules prohibiting none lethally stabbing a fellow student. This coupled with the magical communities complete and total lack of common sense gave school children carte blanche to physically assault each other while the adults tittered on about the finer points of rules that were literal centuries out of date.

How their society had lasted _this_ long was something that truly baffled the taciturn potions master.

"It counts," Minerva stated with a sigh as she poured some whiskey from her flask into both their tea cups before downing the remainder. "Ravenclaw's consider the pen to be mightier than the sword after all, if they deign to use their preferred weapon as a...weapon, well who would deny them that?"

Severus shook his head in annoyance when the alarm totem he had set up for the third floor charms room went off at the exact same moment as the ones linked to the Potter twins safety began emitting steam and glowed red.

He face palmed, muttered, "Fuck," and the pair made their way down to Albus' absolutely ridiculous Rube Goldberg device of an obstacle course and reached the final room only to stop as they heard the arguing of children around the corner.

Raising a hand Minerva paused their approach as they heard Arya Potter berating her brother, "So that was the plan eh? The idiot willingly letting the bloke who murdered our parents possess him starts monologuing and you try and kill him before he's finished talking? Are you daft!?"

"He _murdered_ our parents, I thought you would appreciate me expediting his entrance to the afterlife Arya!"

"He was _MONOLOGUING _Harry! Do you have any idea how many secrets the villain ends up accidentally revealing when he starts monologuing? Hermione you've watched every episode of Doctor Who at least twice, am I in the wrong here?"

There was a tired and rather put upon sigh before a new voice spoke up, "She isn't _wrong_ Harry, the Doctor got out of quite a few bad situations by just letting the bad guy talk himself into a corner."

Silence, then another new voice, "How did you know he was allergic to peanuts anyway?"

Harry sighed, "I didn't know that Nev, I just banished the peanut butter into his mouth to shut him up. As an aside, talk about a horrific way to die."

Arya scoffed at that, "Anaphylactic shock is certainly not the way I'd chose to go... So... What do we do about the body and the Philosopher's Stone?"

Dead silence then the Potters both shouted, "OH SNAP!" while Neville let out a yelp, Severus and Minerva glanced around the corner to see Hermione casting an incendio on Quirrell's corpse before dropping a red stone at his side.

The young Ravenclaw turned to her friends before stating, "We were never here, this never happened, we were all hanging out in our abandoned classroom clubhouse all day long after our exams were completed. Agreed?"

The Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff of the group turned to the burning corpse then nodded as one.

"Yup."

"Works for me!"

"S-Sure."

As the children retreated up the exit staircase Severus stared at the burning corpse before him a few moments before making his way towards the exit.

As they made their way up the staircase Minerva spoke up, "I have a thirty year old bottle of scotch in my study."

"Excellent, are we even going to bother bringing this up to Albus?"

"No."

"Good."

Thus ended the Potter twins first year at Hogwarts.


	4. Second Year

**I really disliked the second book so this was a sort of forced effort, I assure you all the next chapter will be much longer because PoA was honestly my favorite book and Arya's relationship with Sirius is going to be something I'm going to be focusing on. Anyway, enjoy, oh and I've gotten a lot of requests to make this Arya/Neville, Harry/Hermione, and for them to drag their significant others back to Westeros and I am actually considering it. Funny thing is, I hadn't even planned anything like that to happen I just really like Nev and Mia and wanted them to be friends with the twins, happy accidents all around.**

* * *

Her perception of time had been fuzzy, Arya had felt like her mind was stuck in thick molasses in the dead of winter for an eternity and was only now just beginning to thaw out enough for her thoughts to move.

Primary thought at this moment being 'What the literal fuck happened to me?'

Last she had remembered Hermione had dragged her to the library after she had an epiphany on what the hell Slytherin's monster was, they had been hovering over a book about various magical creatures when they'd found it.

Hermione, _Hermione_, tore the page out of the book crushing it in her hand in rage and dragged her out of the library while conjuring a mirror and sticking it around the edge of the library doorway when they saw...

"Oh fucking hell I got hit with the basilisk's gaze didn't I?"

Her throat felt like sandpaper, her voice sounded like Theon after he had been on a bender, and her head hurt like Gendry had accidentally hit her on the head with his hammer.

A sheepish voice spoke up then, "Yeah...you and Hermione both actually..."

Opening her eyes she saw Neville standing above her offering a glass of water to her silently, that sweet, beautiful boy.

Groaning she sat up and took the glass and downed it in three gulps, handing it back to him he quickly refilled it from the pitcher on the nightstand beside her bed and she accepted its return gladly.

"What happened?"

A moment later Harry guided a shaky Hermione to her bed and helped her onto it as the brunette quickly sidled up next to her looking a bit worse for wear, Arya responding to this by throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione responded to that by stealing her glass of water and downing half of it before handing it back to her, this action almost made Arya laugh, almost.

Harry responded looking very much like he was put upon a moment before exchanging glances with Neville who simply nodded at him, "Well you two got petrified like the others, you've been out three weeks."

Three _**WEEKS?!**_

Neville spoke up then, "Term is over and don't worry as agreed we signed you two up for Arthimancy, Runes, and Care of Creatures, also you had your exams waved, Professor Mcgonagall said there really wasn't any point for her two brightest students to take them regardless and all."

Arya thought that was kind, Hermione looked a bit put out but rallied herself quickly enough.

"What happened that has you two so fidgety?"

And her best female friend cut to the quick once again.

Neville and Harry shot each other nervous glances before Harry finally responded, "We... Did not take what happened to you very well... Like at all."

Arya cocked her head to the side and Neville vaguely clarified the matter by simply stating, "Draco Malfoy is terrified of us, though the wanker had it coming after he started gloating over what happened to you..."

"Neville broke one of his legs and threatened to peal his dick like a banana," Harry stated cheerfully while Neville glanced away blushing, Arya could only giggle at that revelation as she gently patted Neville's shoulder.

Oh they grow up so fast when unsupervised.

Harry continued on, "So anyway, another message appeared saying something like 'Her bones will rest in the chamber for eternity' or some shite, then we found the page crumpled in Hermione's hand and tried to find someone to listen to us."

"We couldn't find any professors, and the prefects were useless, Harry figured out where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was so we decided to head down there ourselves. So...we also decided to get some adult help regardless if he was willing to offer it or not..."

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head before asking, "What adult help?"

"We kidnapped Lockhart to use as basilisk bait," Harry chirped out cheerfully, Arya and Hermione exchanged glances before letting out put upon sighs.

Neville continued the story, "Very long, irritating, and overly complicated story made short we went down to the chamber and found out a cursed diary was possessing Ginny Weasley-"

"Harry's creepy fangirl?" Arya asked incredulously.

"Yeah, her." Neville replied with an eye roll before continuing on, "Anyway a shade of Voldemort was stealing her life force and we let it monologue a bit until we found out his birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Riddle isn't a pure blood name," Hermione stated while her head cocked to the side.

"No," Harry replied with grim smile, "He was half blood like Arya and myself..."

Arya could only shake her head at that, irony you fickle bitch...

"Anyway, he summoned the basilisk and it was at that point we enervated Lockhart and he bravely faced off against the massive snake."

Harry snickered at that, "More like Neville shot a few stinging hexes at him and yelled, "Hey Flophart there is Slytherin's basilisk, slay it already!"

Arya shot the now flustered Neville an appraising, and approving look as he shrugged slightly under the scrutiny, "I was annoyed. Anyway while Lockhart was bravely feeding the basalisk we tried to destroy the book that was housing Voldemort's spirit when Dumbledore's phoenix showed up."

Harry cocked his head to the side in contemplation before shaking it slowly, "I think Fawkes hated Lockhart as much as we did because he didn't appear until he was eaten. Regardless he tore out the Basilisk's eyes and dropped the sorting hat at my feet, and for some reason I was able to pull Godric Gryffindor's sword from it.

"I'll save us some time and simply say that I killed the basilisk with it then Neville used it to kill the book Voldemort. Oh we also stole Malfoy's house elf, who happens to be the same insane little shit that has been trying to 'save' me all year because his master wa the one who planted the diary on Weasley. That about it Neville?"

He looked contemplative a moment then nodded, "About it I think."

Hermione and Arya stared at them a few moments before both girls dropped their heads and let out frustrated sighs, after a time Arya raised her head and did her best to remain polite.

"You two are never allowed to do anything without our supervision ever again," was all she could manage to say.

Harry opened his mouth when Hermione seethed out, "_Ever_, are we clear Mister Potter?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Neville who looked a bit like a cow caught in the lights of an oncoming train before replying, "Umm...yes...all right then..."

Thus ended their second year at the asylum known as Hogwarts.


	5. Summer Before Third Year-Enter Padfoot

**Couldn't sleep, so we'll begin with the summer before third year. Not as bluntly amusing as previous chapters but it is the build of Harry and Arya's relationship with Sirius**

* * *

Arya was admittedly a bit bored, Harry and Neville had been rather reticent on the details of what happened down in the chamber of secrets, so there was nothing to dig into there. Neville had his harridan of a grandmother preventing him from having anything resembling fun, Hermione was off to France with her parents, while Harry and Dudley were taken out to an arcade by mum.

Sighing she spun her training sword about herself as she practiced her dancing, not for the first time wondering exactly what she was doing here. Sure, she had taught her brother how to fight with a blade, how to be what she would call a combat pragmatist (she _very_ secretly had a crush on Indiana Jones for sharing that ideology), but she honestly did not see the point of the 'powers that be' had sending her here.

Harry was not stupid, he would have figured it out himself, eventually, probably.

Arya sighed, "I'm just frustrated...very frustrated..."

One of her faults, something she would own up to because denying it was just childish was that she was straight forward; politics, plotting, backroom games annoyed her to no end and she really had no patience for them.

So the fact she was so good at all of the above drove her crazy, especially when she could find no logic behind said actions when preformed by others until after the fact.

So since the penny had not dropped so to speak, she was at a loss as to what to do with this life.

Staring up at the twilight sky she shook her head and snatched up her duffel bag shoving her wood sword into it followed with sweeping a hand through her sweaty bangs. She really needed to get home and clean up and stop dwelling on things she had no power over.

Leaving the park and making her way down Magnolia Crescent she paused when she heard the shrubbery shift about, sighing she glanced towards a gap in the hedges and froze when she met the grey gaze of a massive, if emaciated, dog that resembled a wolf.

So many images flooded her mind at once she nearly fell over, Eddard Stark's calm as he stared down at her clapping as he silently watched her practice her archery, Jon Snow's joyful cheer after he handed her Needle for the first time as she jumped into his arms, Nymeria's judging gaze, and...

And her Godfather's manic glee as he plucked her up and spun her around the room before shifting into a massive Grim and using his magic to hold her on his back as he ran about the room.

She had giggled, her father had laughed, her mother had tried to suppress her amusement, while her brother clapped in glee as his turn was taken riding on the back of the mighty-

"Padfoot?" She whispered in shock.

The dog froze, eyes widening, he took a step back and Arya panicked, "No! No don't, don't go please, Padfoot? Is that you? Really you? I... I thought you were dead... I... I know our parents wouldn't want us to be around Vernon... So... So I figured... You were gone..."

He remained frozen, and then whined, Arya couldn't take it anymore, she surprised the Grim by rushing forward wrapping her arms around his neck in a near choking hug, "Sirius where have have you been?"

He whined again, and she soon released him as she took in his disheveled state before nodding slowly, "You need cleaning up, follow me."

She stood up and began walking towards her house when she noticed she wasn't being followed, turning around she glared at the shaggy black dog while raising a single brow, "Well?"

The dog, for a very brief moment looked amused before shaking its head and followed her until they passed the threshold of the wards surrounding Number 4 Privet Drive.

The dog shivered and shook his head but was otherwise unaffected, Arya grinned at that, "Congratulations, the wards around this house would have caught you on fire if you meant Harry or myself any harm."

Padfoot's eyes widened at that which just had Arya shrug in response as she opened the front door, "I'm sentimental not stupid, if you meant no harm I would take care of you, if you meant harm you'd be dead and no longer my problem other then having to bury another body."

As they entered the house and the door was closed the dog's form shifted about a few moments before a man who had seen better days replaced it, long matted hair shifted as he tilted his head to the side, a manic grin marring his bearded face.

"You are so like your parents you know that pup?"

Arya felt...something shift about in her at that statement but kept her calm as she nodded towards the filthy emaciated man, "Oh?"

He shot a wistful gaze towards the ceiling as he muttered, "Lily was always 'Trust but verify,' and Prongs, well, he would take any opportunity to prank someone for personal amusement."

So her mother was paranoid and her father was a bully.

Brilliant.

"Be that as it may, where have you been and why are you dressed in rags?"

He sneered, gained a rather manic glint in his eyes and was about to speak when she raised her hand, "Never mind. Forget that for now, first thing is first you're getting a shower and a change of clothes. Mum's sweat pants would probably fit you along with one of Dud's jerseys... follow me."

He did so, to her honest surprise, shoving him into the bathroom she left him to his own devices while gathering a pair of grey workout pants from her mum's room and a rugby shirt from Dudley's, leaving both in front of the bathroom door.

Heading downstairs Arya quickly began making up a pot of chicken broth, finely chopping up some carrots and an onion before tossing them and some basil leaves into the boil. Stirring the simmering pot she toasted a few slices of bread and threw them on a plate before spinning towards the fridge taking out a jug of lemonade.

Pouring a glass she placed it on the table with the toast beside it before quickly turning back to her improvised light soup, sticking a spoon into the broth she blew on it a few moments before tasting it, almost there, needed a dash of salt which she added swiftly.

About ten minutes later she heard a door slam and Sirius made his way downstairs and while still scarecrow thin he looked a lot better.

"Something smells amazing," he stated as he made his way to the kitchen table, Arya nodded as she ladled some of the broth into a bowl and placed it before him.

He reached for it with a manic glint in his eyes and Arya shot her hand out to stop his hand while meeting his surprised gaze evenly, "You've obviously been starved for quite a while, pace yourself. Soak up the the broth with the toast, let it settle, then you can go nuts on the rest of it."

Arya knew what it was like to starve, and how _not_ to react to having actual food again...ugh.

Sirius nodded and shakily took one of the slices of toast and soaked it in the broth, he didn't seem to bother chewing as he slid the bites of bread down his throat. Arya watched him in fascinated horror as all the food laid before him vanished in under two minutes, she sincerely hoped he wasn't going to throw it all back up because _damn_.

They sat in silence for a time, neither knowing what to say to the other when the front door opened, mum, Dudley, and Harry entered the house chattering to each other when they froze seeing the haggard looking man sitting next to Arya.

Petunia's eyes widened as a sense of recognition hit her while Dudley shot out with a "Who are you?!"

Harry though was frozen as half remembered memories assaulted him, and Sirius himself responded cheerfully with a manic grin, "I'm Sirius Black, and I just broke out of prison to protect my brothers kids from a rat!"

Arya for her part was observing the entire situation with a bemused sense of detachment, this...would prove entertaining.

* * *

**She'll never admit it to anyone but Arya is a bit of a troll and is just going to let things play out a bit for her own amusement. She may love all of them, but she _is_ kind of bent in a slightly sociopathic manner.**


End file.
